


Time Stands Still

by VJR22_6



Series: starmoraweek2019 [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, also YAY my first gotg fic!!!, its mostly good stuff!, mora dies in the end but it’s fine, starmoraweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJR22_6/pseuds/VJR22_6
Summary: From their first moment together to their last, Peter lives for little moments with Gamora.





	Time Stands Still

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to chaos! This is my first starmoraweek2019 fic, based on the prompt “hello/goodbye,” so this ends with a sad goodbye. I’ll probably write pure fluff next just to make myself smile XD. Hope you all enjoy! 💜

She’s asking about his music, and he’s telling her the truth, and he puts the headphones on to show her.

She’s standing there, and his heart is pounding, and "the melody is pleasant."

She looks at him with eyes like stars, and he dares not breathe, and he reaches out to her.

She draws her weapon to slow this down and he is so, so in love with her.

As his grandpa used to tell him, some things are worth waiting for, and Gamora is the first thing he finds that to be true for. She’s smart, and selfless, and sweet in the right moments. So if she’s not ready now, he will give her space so that someday she will be.

Gamora ignores him at first, but she-and the others-stays on the Milano. They fight Ego and say goodbye to Yondu together. They earn the name Guardians and wear little flame patches, and after all that time, space finally feels like a home.

Through it all, his eyes are on her. Green skin wet from a morning swim in hotel pools, hair tied up at a diplomatic gala, dresses and skirts and even armor always, always beautiful. It’s like a dance, the way they work together, and a dance in the way that they come together.

They’re in battle, and she’s been shot, and he patches her up without a word, too breathless for talking.

They’re at a bar, he’s had a little too much, and she actually laughs at him as he starts to sing along to a love song on the jukebox.

They’re alone on the ship, slow dancing together, and she’s got her arms around his neck, and he’s spinning her gently.

They’re in the low light, and he’s focused only on her as he says those three little words, and she says them back, loving warmth in her eyes.

If, all those years ago, someone had told Peter he’d be surrounded by family today, he would have told them it was nonsense. That no Earth kid slash Ravager slash Celestial would find love and togetherness in a band of outlaws on a torn up old ship. And yet here they are, singing off-key to the birthday song he sang for each of them on their special days.

Gamora sits by his side, holds his hand under the table. They eat some kind of space cake, never quite as good as Earth stuff, and he unwraps gifts from junker shops. The new headphones, wrapped up in green paper, are his favorite.

Things are perfect for that moment, but of course, nothing stays as it should. Not for the Guardians, anyway. Thanos comes, seeking knowledge only his love has, and everything falls to pieces.

He’s alone, leader of a broken team, and she’s gone.

He’s replaying "I love you, more than anything" in his head, wanting to scream but forgetting quite how to.

He’s running into battle, thinking about her perfect, sweet kisses.

He’s living without her, and oh, how it aches.


End file.
